This invention is directed to pant-like, personal care absorbent garments having aesthetically pleasing, yet fully functional, leak guard flaps. The leak guard flaps are curved, thereby producing a gasket effect.
Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear, as well as infant and children""s diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically include a pair of leg openings having an elastic portion around each leg opening. The elastic portions are intended to fit snugly around a wearer""s legs to prevent leakage from the garment. However, elastic portions alone are often inadequate defenses against leakage.
The use of leak guard flaps attached to the leg openings is known in the art. Leak guard flaps are intended to fit snugly against the wearer to effectively block most spillage of waste material from the leg openings. However, leak guard flaps typically are attached extensively to the bodyside liner and to the waist band area of the garment. This attachment tends to restrict the stretch of an all-over stretch pant.
There is a need or desire for an absorbent garment having a leak guard flap that is not attached to the waist band area and is not extensively attached to the bodyside liner, thereby providing greater freedom of stretch.
The present invention is directed to a pant-like absorbent garment, such as a training pant, swimsuit, diaper, incontinence garment or similar absorbent vehicle, having curved leak guard flaps resulting in comfortable, flexible, aesthetically pleasing leg openings. Furthermore, the resulting leak guard flaps can have a protruding elastic portion that is form-fitting and acts like a gasket. A contoured shape about the leg openings enhances the fit about a wearer""s legs.
An elastic band that is either a composite elastic material or a ribbon of elastic can be applied to the leg opening area of a disposable pant to provide superior fit, aesthetics, and leakage performance around the entire leg area. This is accomplished by attaching the elastic ribbon with a thermal or adhesive line bond, or discrete bonds, around the entire leg opening. This bonded area is off-center on the elastic band and the elastic material is either stretched before application to provide tension in the elastic or the material becomes elasticized through an activation step. When the elastic band is allowed to gather from the bonded area it will naturally move in the direction of the leg opening. The elastic moves in this direction because it is the path of least resistance for the elastic to reach a relaxed state by gathering into the smallest circle possible. In order for the elastic to gather and gasket properly the elastic needs to have a minimum width. This width is essential for the elastic to function independently from the center chassis of the product.
The resulting product is an absorbent garment having comfortable, form-fitting leg openings with a finished look about the leg openings. This invention encompasses curved standing leak guard flaps.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment with curved leak guard flaps.
It is another feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having gasket-like leg openings.
It is a further feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having comfortable and aesthetically pleasing leg openings.